I Told You That You Could Dance
by Salamence Rider
Summary: One-shot song-fic. Features Lelouch and my O.C. from an upcoming story. Song is "Can I Have This Dance" from HSM3. Takes place before the Student Council dinner.


**So this is a one-shot based on the song "Can I Have This Dance?" from High School Musical 3. It's set right before the Student Council Dinner. A huge thank you to MoonlightSpirit for letting me use her idea in a new way! Please review and enjoy!**

**BIANCA'S POV**

Lelouch wanted to see me I didn't know why, but he said it was important. I didn't know what could be so urgent that he'd insist on me coming down right now, but whatever. He wanted to talk, and I was thankful. I was just hoping this was personal, not Black Knight related. I quickly donned my black jacket over my jeans and teal long sleeved shirt, grabbed my backpack, and left my dorm room to head for the Lamperouge house.

**LELOUCH'S POV**

I paced nervously up and down the main room's length. I had to tell her today; I couldn't embarrass her like this. She had to know that I was going to be useless tomorrow night at the Student Council Dance. I sighed and sat on the couch, cradling my head in my hands.

Sayoko came in a few minutes later. "Miss Bianca's here, Lelouch." She said, bowing slightly. I stood from my seat and headed over to the doorway.

Bianca was behind Sayoko, dressed in tight fitting jeans and long sleeved shirt. Did she know what she could do to me? That when she dresses like that I can't find my voice? I couldn't help myself: I stared at her delicate curves and the way she walked, swaying to her own beat.

"Hey Lelouch. You said you need to talk to me, what's wrong?" She asked me, her violet eyes boring into mine.

"Well, I have a confession to make." I paused, unsure of how she was going to react. "I-uh…"

She laughed lightly. "Lelouch just spit it out!"

"I can't dance."

And then, she started to laugh. I knew this was a bad idea.

**BIANCA'S POINT OF VIEW**

He can't dance…that's all? I let a giggle escape, and then it turned into full-blown laughter.

"Bianca, it's not that funny." Lelouch said, turning away.

"Well, yes it is. But I came over here thinking that something was really wrong, like you were hurt or something. But you just can't dance? That's easy to fix." I followed him, lightly resting an arm on his shoulder. "Please? I'm really sorry for laughing."

"Alright. So what do we do?"

I went over to my backpack and pulled out my MP3 player and speakers. I plugged both in and scrolled through my music and finding the song I searched for. "Just follow my instructions." I pressed play and waited as a soft drum intro played. A girl started to sing, and I repeated her instructions. "Take my hand." He did. As the song continued, we followed her instructions.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close, and take one step._

_Keep your eyes, locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide._

I gently laid my pale hand into Lelouch's equal pale one. I heard him take a shaky breath before pulling me close. I rested my hand on his shoulder as Lelouch pulled me close my resting a hand on my lower back. I took one step back, letting Lelouch lead. That was a mistake as he bumbled forward. I resisted a giggle before saying, "Try again." I said. We did, starting with me leading the first step, then the second. Lelouch's eyes drifted down to his feet as he stumbled again. I found it easier to sing than speak the instructions, "Keep your eyes locked on mine," my soft alto voice filled the room, "And let the music be your guide."

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance…_

We kept taking small, simple steps. The music paused, going back to a soft drum beat. "I know this song." Murmured Lelouch.

"You do?" I responded, surprised. This was from a chick flick.

"Yes, Shirley and Milly dragged Rivalz and me to a movie with this song in it a few months ago."

"I see." We stepped into a table and I nearly fell backward, Lelouch barely catching me. "Maybe we should re-arrange."

"Good idea." He replied.

I paused the song and we pushed the table back. "Ready to go?" he nodded and I pressed play.

As the vocals resumed, the male's voice came in. Lelouch joined him in singing with his mellow medium voice, "Take my hand, I'll take the lead." I put my hand into Lelouch's offered one. We began to dance again. "And every turn will be safe with me." Lelouch motioned to spin me and I did, blushing as he pulled me back closer, my head almost resting on his chest. "Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all." Lelouch dipped me hesitantly, my long, silver hair barely brushing the floor. Lelouch brought me back up as both voices began to sing and I added my voice.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is ('cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance…_

Our voices melded together as the song swirled with our dancing. Every ten or so steps Lelouch would spin me again and bring me back close, his hand resting on my waist.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Lelouch finished by dipping me much lower than before, so long that my long silver hair pooled on the floor. Lelouch's face was close to mine and he was breathing heavily. "Can I have this dance?" He finished without me.

We remained there as the next song started a slow waltz tune. Lelouch brought me back up and I moved closer, resting my head on his chest. "I told you." I whispered as we swayed.

"Told me what?"

"That you could dance. You just needed a little encouragement."

"Thank you, Bianca."

I took a small step back from him, looking into his violet eyes with mine. "You're welcome." We continued to sway for the remainder of the 3 minute song. At the end, we stopped moving.

"Bianca, you're shaking. Are you okay?"

He was right, I realized. I was quivering from head to toe. "I think so."

"Do you need to sit down?"

"No." I stated, putting both of my arms onto his shoulders. I pulled myself onto tiptoe and pressed my lips to his. Lelouch pulled my lower body even closer to that we seemed to be one. I moved my arms to wrap around his neck and we couldn't be closer.

Our kiss lasted for several minutes. As Lelouch pulled back, he motioned to sweep my legs out from under me. I laughed as carried me bridal-style back toward the couch and sat. I was on his lap, my head tucked under his, my face pressed to his chest. "I love you." I murmured into his black shirt.

"I love you too, my Bianca." He replied into my silver hair.

_That's right._ I thought to myself,_ I am his, just as he is mine._

**So that's the end. I might write a sequel, depends on how I'm feeling. Another huge thanks to MoonlightSpirit for letting me redo her idea!**


End file.
